


hey pretty boy, what's your name

by exoangst



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, First Meetings, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, im a sucker for soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoangst/pseuds/exoangst
Summary: Spencer Reid believed that he has truly prepared himself for everything on his first day at the BAU- except that he wasn't expecting to meet his soulmate who also happened to be his team member- Derek Morgan.(i suck at summary pls act like this is sexy enough to seduce you to read this fic)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 252
Collections: Just.... So cute..., That's My Soul Mate





	hey pretty boy, what's your name

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing with prompt random generator and came across a prompt about soulmate!! to make it simple, your soulmate's first sentence upon meeting you for the first time are written on any part of your skin.. that's it i guess :D i hope you enjoy reading it!! don't forget to leave comments because it makes me very happy hehe （*´▽`*)

It's Spencer's first day at the BAU.

He couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had his doubts about joining the unit, fearing that he wouldn’t fit in. He knew for a fact that he’s probably the youngest agent there- he’s probably the youngest in everything throughout everything he had experienced his whole life. From his childhood until now, he had always been that one kid who stood out from everyone else because of his age and yet he still felt nervous for his first day. Knowing how clumsy and uncoordinated he was, and how he couldn’t stop himself from talking once he opened his mouth, he really wished he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of his team. Spencer knew he was an extraordinary man (although he never really admitted it out loud), that’s for sure and Gideon couldn’t let him go elsewhere- but Spencer had failed the physical tests many times- way too many that Gideon had to pull some strings so he could join the BAU.

He stood in front of the FBI building as he gently rubbed the spot on his wrist, written there was _"hey pretty boy, what's your name?"_. Apparently, that was what his soulmate would say to him when they met for the first time. His soulmate’s first sentence- and it was also written in the said soulmate’s writing so Spencer considered himself lucky that his soulmate had a pretty handwriting. At school though, he would get teased a lot by the older students-

_“Who would call a nerd like you pretty? You’re a boy.”_

_“I bet his soulmate is making fun of him when they first meet, who would call him that?”_

_“I’m sure they have sight problems.”_

Spencer shuddered at the bad memories. He used to feel sad when people told him that but logically speaking, it would be his soulmate calling him pretty- so it’s not weird at all. It’s understandable. Till this day, Spencer hoped his soulmate wouldn’t be making fun of him because if that’s really the case, then that was just… mean.

Taking a deep breath, he nervously walked into the building, trying his best not to draw any attention to himself. The bodyguard sure looked surprised when Spencer told him he didn’t need visitor card because he’s a new agent there. He went straight to the elevator but before the door could close, another man walked in- 

_'Whew he's good looking'_ Spencer thought to himself but he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the man because he looked like the typical jock who used to make fun of him back in school. He tried his best not to stare at the man beside him because first, he didn't want to look like a creep and second, he could feel the said man looking at him. He really couldn’t afford making an eye contact. It’s too early for that. It’s too early for him to deal with someone making fun of him- it’s his first day at work, it’s still morning and he’s only in the elevator- he hadn’t even arrived to his floor yet.

He kept on ignoring the man beside him as he tightly clutched to the cup of coffee he bought earlier, bringing his focus towards the floor.

 ** _"Hey pretty boy, what's your name?"_** the man asked.

Spencer's brain stopped working- and his brain NEVER stopped working, never. Reluctantly, he turned his head slowly towards the man- they’re the same height so their eyes met once Spencer looked at him. It took him a few seconds for the reality to sink in- the handsome guy beside him was his soulmate. _He just called me pretty, he said the exact things on my wrist oh my god-_

"I see we're going to the same floor so I'm assuming you're the new guy Gideon told us about. He didn’t show us any picture but he did tell us that the he is young and you look young enough. Unfortunately, I forgot your name.”, his soulmate smiled apologetically. “Anyway, welcome to the team. I'm Derek Morgan, and you are?"

Spencer couldn't help whatever that came out of his mouth after that. Or whatever that he impulsively did after that because despite the rational side of his brain telling him not to push the emergency stop button but he still did it anyway. Only once in a blue moon he found himself having this kind of courage and bravery and he didn’t want to hold back- not now.

 ** _"Did you know that the probability of meeting your soulmates in this kind of situation is low, around 9% which is recorded in a study done by the government in 2018 but it's been confirmed that if you meet someone for the first time and they say the exact thing written on your skin then that person is 100% your soulmate, so there's no reason for me to think that you're not the one because no one would ever call me that so hi."_** Spencer exhaled all of those in one breath as he looked right into the man- Derek's eyes. "I'm Spencer Reid."

Derek stared at him for a few seconds before giving him an astonished look.

"Well hello Spencer." Derek grinned as he stepped closer to him. "So, I've finally met the one who made me have a whole paragraph written on my left chest, with a very unique handwriting not to mention- but don’t worry, I can still read it.”

Spencer’s face was flushed as Derek said that. His handwriting was a bit peculiar than the others- just another thing to be added into the list of ‘How Spencer Reid is different from anybody else’.

“Turns out he's very pretty and a genius too, ah what is it- IQ of 187 with eidetic memory isn't it? You can also read up to 20000 words per minute."

"How did you-"

“Gideon told us a lot about you even before. I do remember a few things since it’s not everyday I heard things like that." Derek proceeded to put his arm around Spencer's narrow shoulder, leaning closer to his ear that Spencer could practically felt Derek's breath on his skin. Spencer squirmed under his touch but couldn’t bring himself to push Derek away. He was uncomfortable with people invading his personal space like what Derek was doing now but honestly, he couldn’t care less. He couldn’t ignore how he felt comforted by the touch and instead of feeling horrified and he intended to keep that feeling for as long as he could.

Derek didn’t seem to notice Spencer dealing with his internal thoughts as he continued to whisper right into Spencer’s right ear. "Now I don't really want to talk about Gideon with my soulmate although I should probably thank him, but hey pretty boy, if we're lucky and we don't have a case for today, how about I take you out for a dinner?"

_Dinner?_

Spencer played with the strap of his satchel bag as he shyly nodded. "Y-yeah- I would like that. A dinner. It sounds nice."

“It's a date then." Derek beamed with delight. "By the way, when you said no one would ever call you that, what do you mean? Is it pretty?” Derek asked curiously, still having his arm on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you could say that... No one would ever call me that, rationally speaking. For my whole life, people made fun of me for having the word pretty on my wrist because they don’t think it suits me. I look like a nerd and my fashion sense isn’t that good- probably non-existent so it’s surprising to know that one day someone will call me pretty but it’s understandable because it’s coming from my soulmate who is you and you know what, I should stop talking now. I can talk for hours if no one stops me.” Spencer stopped himself from talking and exposing more of his whole childhood trauma to Derek. People always found it annoying when he talked and rambled.

“Hey, I sincerely mean it when I said that you’re pretty- just fix your style a little bit and you could pass as a model, who knows. You’re shy too, it’s kinda cute.” Derek couldn’t help but tease the younger man beside him. “If you want to talk, I’m all ears. It’s amazing to know that you have a lot of knowledge that it’s hard for you to stop talking. I don’t mind honestly- trust me it’s not annoying.”

Spencer couldn’t help but feel very contented and lucky- his soulmate, Derek was such a nice person (and Spencer also felt like crying because he felt like everything was happening too fast) . Never once in his life he had met people who willingly wanted to listen to his rambling and think that he’s good looking enough to be called pretty.

It’s really a nice feeling to be called _pretty_.

"Anyways I can't wait to learn more about you Dr. Genius" Derek ruffled his hair before pushing the button once again. "I don't know how to stay low and not obvious around other profilers but let's keep this a secret for now shall we? I don't want to overwhelm you on your first day of work with the team knowing this- especially Penelope. She won't stop bombarding you with questions if she knows." he chuckled. "Is that okay with you? I notice you get panic easily-"

"It's okay." Spencer told him. "more than okay actually. I came here, fully prepared to face my first day of work but I wasn’t expecting to meet my soulmate here, so staying low is nice for now-for today. Thank you." he smiled gratefully at Derek.

The elevator door opened.

“I can’t promise that I won’t pay extra attention to you today- you’re my soulmate after all but don’t worry. I’ll just tell the others it’s because you’re the new guy and it’s nice to have another man in the team besides Gideon and Hotch.”

“I’m fine with that.” Spencer let out a shy smile again. He never experienced being the subject of someone’s attention and he couldn’t deny that he actually liked the feeling.

"Let's hope this day won't be like one of those long days- we have a date tonight." Derek bopped him on the nose before walking out, gesturing for Spencer to follow him.

 _'I have a date tonight'_ Spencer thought to himself as his blush deepened. He slowly walked out of the elevator, following Derek from behind.

Yeah, a date, he would definitely love that. If he had doubts before then for sure, they’re gone by now. Joining the BAU was definitely one of the best choices he had ever done in his life.

\- the end <3 -

* * *

also posted at tumblr -> [the post](https://moreidism.tumblr.com/post/634703557447319552/i-played-with-a-prompt-generator-this-evening)

and here's my tumblr hehe -> [moreidism](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moreidism)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated (≧▽≦)  
> i also posted it at tumblr!! my tumblr is moreidism :3 let's be friends there~
> 
> (i posted the link above because i couldn't figure out how to make the links appear prettily here 🤔)


End file.
